kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Western Zhao Invasion Arc
Western Zhao Invasion Arc is the 18th story arc of the Kingdom manga. Summary Preparing the Campaign In order to capture Zhao in a fast way that preserves the resources of the Qin kingdom and does not allow other states like Chu to invade Qin, Shou Hei Kun and the tactical HQ decided to attack the City of Gyou, which lies close to the capital of Zhao. They devised a secret plan, and picked the Generals and Commanders with a good eye on their skills. Setting out As the army of 200,000 men sets out, general Kan Ki is announced as the general of the first army while the "mountain king" Yo Tan Wa is in charge of the second army. The third army is under the command of general Ou Sen, who is also the supreme commander. After the announcement, Shou Hei Kun tells Ou Sen that he is allowed to drop the plan to attack Gyou, how ever he sees fit. Heki is not really pleased with Ou Sen being the supreme commander because of his experience with being played by Ou Sen as his commander. Yet Ka Ryo Ten manages to calm him, by telling him, that even Ko Shou of the Qin's Six Great Generals had acknowledged the talent of Ou Sen. Shin finally decides to take up the glaive, that Great General Ou Ki left him. It is brought to him by Ei Sei and his personal guard. This slows down the march, since the soldiers of the Hi Shin Unit recognize their king and bow to him. During the march, they preserve their strength and arrive at the city of Kinan at the end of the night. The commanders are being called to a meeting and are being informed, that they will set out for Gyou and not march through the Region of Koku You. Any commander, which allows one of their squads to fall behind will be executed. Not only that, supplies for this invasion were hidden in Kinan while fake supplies were sent to Koku You to deceive hidden spies from Zhao.. Changing targets The Qin are marching as fast as possible along the Yellow River, while some mid and large sized cities of Zhao send soldiers in order to slow them down. Like this they hope, that the main army will be able to raise a counter against them. In the mean time, Ri Boku is trying to convince the King, that he would send his personal guards in order to block the Qin until his army will be there in order to fight them back. But the king refuses and draws troops from Gyou and other surrounding cities. Ou Sen was alarmed when he found out that Ordo and his Ordo Army will attack the eastern Zhao cities up to Seika city, where Shi Ba Shou resides. He set out with his army of 5000 men to stop the advance from Ordo. Retsubi Yo Tan Wa Army alongside the Hi Shin Unit was charged to take Retsubi, a Zhao city near the Yellow River and on the foothills of Taikou Ranges. Her army suffered casualties until Sou Tan and other tribal archers eliminate the Zhao archers and made the mountain tribe capture the gate and the walls. The tribes open the gate and let Hi Shin Unit finish the job. That night, Ou Sen was thinking about something, when he realized that the whole thing was a trap by Ri Boku and disappeared mysteriously. He went ahead to the city of Gyou, in order to figure out, if it would be possible to conquer it, or if they should abandon their target and their campaign. March on Gyou The Qin set out, with every last soldier they had and headed towards Gyou. After a short time, the Yo Tan Wa Army broke away, to intercept the attacking Kou Son Ryuu and his army. They managed to hold their advance. In the meantime Ou Sen surprised even his closest commanders, when he ordered them to make a sharp turn and attacked a small city on their way. He plundered all their supplies but gave order not to harm any of the citizens. He sent those citizens to the east, and since they had nothing left, they followed his orders and fled to the east, thankful, that the "Great General Ou Sen" had spared their lives. After this he attacked another small city, proceeding the same way, again with creating a lot of refugees, that headed to the east. He went on with this procedure, but he split his army in three parts, so that things would go faster, and a "current" of refugees would emerge from the small cities. As waves of refugees are arriving upon Gyou, Ou Sen had his forces encircle Gyou, making the other side deplete their food supplies, while his was near depletion. The move horrified Ri Boku. Deferring the Zhao attack forces As Ri Boku failed to secure Kantan's army to reinforce Zhao forces engaging Qin's, the encirclement of Gyou was complete. But Ou Sen has plans: First, have Kan Ki Army continue the siege and defeat any Zhao forces beside Ryouyou and Atsuyo forces, Second, have Yo Tan Wa Army and Heki Army have a fraction of Kan Ki's forces and siege Ryouyou's forces. Lastly, Shin's Hi Shin Unit, Ou Hon's Gyoku Hou Unit, and Mou Ten's Gaku Ka Unit alongside Ou Sen Army will attack the Atsuyo's Army. While Ri Boku sent Shun Sui Ju to lead Ryouyou while he lead the army of Atsuyo. Yotanwa started feint attacks on Kou Son Ryuu's Ryouyou force by sending In and Un Tribes then sending Feego Tribe to charge. Battle against Atsuyo After dividing his forces, Ou Sen started the battle by organizing his forces. He put Ma Kou and A Kou upon center and right. leaving only Mou Ten 5,000 Gaku Ka Unit facing 30,000 Zhao Rigan troops led by Ki Sui and his Army. But Ma Kou has plans, he relieved Mou Ten with his Army after the former almost trapping Ki Sui's right hand man. While the right with Ba Nan Ji attacking Ma Kou in waves. But Ou Hon, disregarding orders, charged upon the attackers. Ou Sen later tasked Shin with killing Ki Sui with only 800 men. Shin arrived upin Ki Sui's base, but Mou Ten and others are attacking them. Ri Boku appeared behind Ma Kou and killed him. After doing it, Ri Boku retreats with Shin on their trail. Ma Kou Army starts to be disintegrating, when Shin met up with Mou Ten and plan to resurrect the Ma Kou Army. Mou Ten concocted a lie that Ma Kou survived the ambush to raise the army's flunking morale and regain lost momentum. Ki Sui was shocked at the outcome when Ma Kou Army regained their strength, putting Shin and Riku Sen on both sides repel Ki Sui and Ba Tei's forces and create rallying points. He gave Ma Kou's catchphrase to every Ma Kou soldiers, raising morale. Ba Tei attacked Shin's position just as Mou Ten expected. Shin and Kyou Kai led Ba Tei's force away and send Gaku Ka force to reinforce Riku Sen. Ki Sui charged on Mou Ten's and the right position. Later that night, Shin found Mou Ten lying among corpses and congratulated him. Ri Boku was notified that his tactic failed. That night, Mou Ten alongside Shin talks with Ma Kou Army commanders and the latter said that his tactic is never disobeyed. When a messenger arrives, telling that Mou Ten will be temporarily promoted to General to command the Ma Kou Army as he sees fit. The reason why Mou Ten was lying on the battlefield is when he fell of the horse. Shin was relieved on the left and commanded to return in the center. Second day passed with Mou Ten playing Ki Sui and Ba Tei in his hands. The right flank however, took it easy on that day, but Ou Sen decided the right to be his next move. On the second day, A Kou and Ou Hon set their forces to battle, Ba Nan Ji and his army at front, Chou Ga Ryuu's on back with 19,000 strong combined against A Kou's 19,000, Gaku Ei's army with 7,000 against Ou Hon's 4,500 Gyoku Hou Unit. Chou Ga Ryuu bluffed A Kou into sending his forces on his right, then turned to attack Gyoku Hou's position. Ba Nan Ji attacked A Kou, forcing him to send 8,000 of his men to assist Ou Hon. Hon got an idea and took Ban You, turning to running. They charged upon Ba Nan Ji's forces. A Ka Kin, 1000-Man Commander of the A Kou Army led his own forces alongside Ou Hon's attack on the flanks. Chou Ga Ryuu divides his forces to chase Gyoku Hou and sent 1,000 men to chase Ou Hon's attack. A Ka Kin charged along the latter and Ou Hon sent 30 of his men to help him. Later that night, Ou Hon returns to the lines being praised when they cripple Ba Nan Ji beyond fighting shape. At the center, Shin was frustrated of their failure and inaction in the center when they found out that their supplies was running out. The 3rd day was seen when Gyou’un, Rin Shou Jou's apprentice was entering the scene on A Kou and Gyoku Hou's position. He alongside Chou Ga Ryuu started an attack at Akou's front, along his prophecy of their dying master. Ou Hon tried to help A Kou when they were trapped. Ban You was trapped and near death when Shin arrived. As Shin arrived, the momentum draws on the right. Faster than Shin expected, the whole Hi Shin Unit, including Kyou Kai Unit totaling 8,000 men arrived fast, and Ou Sen will never send anymore troops on the right. Due to Hi Shin's appearance, the attack in A Kou Army was softened, using it to re-organize and Ou Hon to reposition. Gyou Un started to attack Shin's line with a heavy cavalry charge, hitting Kan To's position. Sou Jin used his ability to eliminate some horsemen, Kan To, although wounded by a horse stomp, killed Zhao dismounted cavalry. The rest tried to escape, but cornered. 10,000 Gyou'un Army vs 8,000 Hi Shin Unit was in attrition attack, where Shou Sa, En, Hai Rou, Bi Hei and Ga Ro was in mess. Ka Ryo Ten was in mess at tactics, when Shin and Kyou Kai when he knew what Gyou'un's move was about, that he is an Instinctual type, like Shin. He decided to take over the command field. The ensuing battle between Gyou'un and Shin are swinging towards one another, for example, En, Gaku Rai, Bi Hei, Kyo Gai and Ga Ro are in pinch, while So Sui, Na Ki and Na Ki Clan has wiped their opponents, when Shin sensed that there is something, so he sent Kyou Kai and her Kyou Kai Unit and his reserves on En's position while taking Ten's cavalry unit to face Gyou'un himself. As the battle between Hi Shin Unit and Gyou'un Army's bulk are fighting, Shin and Gyou'un faced each other. They started insulting and taunting each other while trading blows, the former telling the latter to stay home if he cannot move on with Rin Shou Jo's death, while the latter insults Shin for being lucky when Ou Ki's Glaive fell on his hands. Shin snapped and landed a blow upon Gyou'un, but only deflected by the latter. While Shin and Gyou'un was dueling, Ka Ryo Ten was thinking of En's position, which was steadily decreasing, until Kyou Kai and her own Kyou Kai Unit made a tactical decision, in which So Sui and Kaku Bi Unit funnels the left, she approached Ga Ro to do the same, which made the latter call Gaku Rai while Kai and her forces are in the center. Kyou Kai herself led the attritional battle on her position, resting only to recover her stamina. But at the end of the day, Shin just made a draw with Gyou'un when Hai Rou arrived. Shin tried to chase Gyou'un, but fainted. When the latter went to the area where he posted his men, he found Kyou Kai standing among Zhao corpses, remembering someone on Qin's Six Greats. The third day ended with stalemates, Hi Shin Unit taking casualties, but repelled Gyou'un. Shin and Kyou Kai lying side by side in a tent due to their exhaustion. While Ba Nan Ji, Chou Ga Ryuu and Gyou'un was resting. The latter saw the potentials of Ou Hon, Shin, Kyou Kai and Mou Ten. Meanwhile, a report from Gyou arrived. That the city is running out of supplies that is limited to 20 days, as so Ou Sen Army that only limits their supplies for 10 days. Ri Boku just made a decision that Gyou will hold within 10 days. Many days later, the battle on Ou Sen and Ri Boku was reduced to staring contest. A Kou briefs his men while they also argue of plundering the cities they capture of their food, while Ou Hon talks of striking Zhao's left commanders in one strike. A Kou objects, deciding striking one Zhao commander per day. They were given Ba Nan Ji, Gaku Ei, Gyou’un or Chou Ga Ryuu. They decided upon Gaku Ei first and A Kou commanded both Hi Shin Unit and Gyoku Hou Unit to strike him down, with A Kou sparing backup. But Ri Boku has a plan and called Ba Nan Ji. Ri Boku told him that A Kou has a weakness. The day started as A Kou Army took on 3 Zhao Armies led by Ba Nan Ji, Gyou'un and Chou Ga Ryuu. But A Kou has a tactic focused on full defense, like Ou Sen's defensive tactic. Meanwhile, Hi Shin Unit was put on the front while Gyoku Hou Unit was on the rear against Gaku Ei Army, which was enraged upon Kei Sha's death. Ba Nan Ji stated that he will finish the fight and kill A Kou. Ten's perception of Gaku Ei Army was underestimated, when the rage upon Kei Sha's death made them fight at berserk's pace, almost pushing Kyou Kai Unit, Kaku Bi Unit and Shou Sa. Gyoku Hou made their move and Shin alongside Hi Hyou Unit moved also. While, A Kou Army made defenses just like his master does. But Ri Boku just knew what he does. Ba Nan Ji and Gyou'un made their attacks, shattering the almost solid defense of A Kou Army. A Kou himself stalls Ba Nan Ji, while Gun Ei stalls Gyou'un. Gyoku Hou Unit meanwhile attacks Gaku Ei's side while Shin and Hi Hyou Unit themselves face Gaku Ei himself. But Gun Ei failed to stall Gyou'un and was killed, and A Kou was trapped by 2 Zhao Generals. A Kou does his best against both Gyou'un and Ba Nan Ji, inflicting damages on both Generals in a 2-on-1 fight. While on Gyoku Hou's pressure on Gaku'ei Army, a messenger requested for Ou Hon to assist A Kou. He reluctantly accepted, leaving Kan Jou to pressure Gaku Ei's men while Shin was going to his position. A Ka Kin saved A Kou in a hair's length, after both Gyou'un and Ba Nan Ji nearly missed him and killing his horse. Gyoku Hou and Ou Hon arrived on the area where A Kou and A Ka Kin was being cornered by Gyou'un and Ba Nan Ji. He dueled with the two while retreating. Gyoku Hou was forced to cover the retreat before A Kou Army cut the two Zhao Generals with the other men going to Ka Ryo Ten's position, while requesting Kan Jou that he orders a complete withdrawal of A Kou Army. While on Shin's position, Gaku Ei and Shin faced each other with a little space between them. Gaku Ei reminisced being on Kei Sha's side, rewarded nothing but praise from him in his battles and earning his loyalty, forward to Kei Sha's wake, eanraging him and charged upon Shin. The latter closed his eyes and charged too, he opens his eyes and slashed through Gaku Ei, killing him. As Gaku'ei's body was falling, his men was shocked of the result. Their celebrations was cut short when Chou Ga Ryuu's forces was coming to Ka Ryo Ten's position, she commanded a full retreat, using Kyou Kai Unit as rearguard. Shin also commanded a retreat, with Gaku Ei's men too scared to chase them. Shin's slash through Gaku'ei was also felt by Hou Ken. Battle of Ryouyou Meanwhile, Zhao and Yo Tan Wa Army alongside Heki Army, fought Shun Sui Ju and Kou Son Ryuu when the former decided to taunt Yo Tan Wa by killing several mountain men and ordering a retreat. They went to Ryouyou, but was shocked when they encountered Quanrong people, whose ancestors made Zhou Kingdom fall to their knees, prepared for face them. She initially commanded Shunmen, but was repulsed. Then commanded the Mera and Feego tribes to capture a hill, then rained arrows upon Quan Rong troops. In the meantime general Heki was ordered to set up a defense line and fight back. The day ends with both sides retreating. Yo Tan Wa rebuffed the Feego King's joke. 3rd day began of Rozo estimating Yo Tan Wa Army's strengths and weaknesses, Mera, Feego, Ba Jio's, and Yo Tan Wa's men are men strong, taking some of their men in battle. But Shun Sui Ju has a plan, involving attacking Heki Army themselves, which was burning Heki Army's supplies. Later, Heki was shocked when half their supplies got burnt. Yo Tan Wa offered her share, but he declined. He later charged at Quanrong ranks, but sustained casualties. And all his runners intended to request Kan Ki Army supplies died when ambushed by spare Zhao troop positions. 8th day was reduced to self-defense by Heki Army and Yo Tan Wa's tribesmen are giving their share of food, and infighting was rife, until Yo Tan Wa summoned all tribe leaders for a meeting. She suggested killing 3 Quanrong commanders and deliberately inflict themselves heavy casualties, to conserve any supplies that they have. Katari, Feego King, and Ba Jio will lead the 3 armies against Quanrong. Heki also offered his army to the battle. Yo Tan Wa agreed to his request and replace Katari with his own. 9th day started with Heki Army's 5,000 men and Mera Tribe's 5,000 men are attacking Bunen's army with 20,000 men, while Danto will face Tork and Ba Jio faces Goba. Yo Tan Wa meanwhile summoned the Enshu Tribe’s Cheiftan Enpo. While Shun Sui Ju already knew their plan all along. Heki used his heavy shield troops and archers to cut down as many Quanrong horsemen and repair the defense holes left by their charges. He also commanded Mera Tribe's cavalry to charge against the Quanrong detachment. Then Ba Jio and Feego King started their own battles. The battle reports as follows: Bajio's army that was initially bucked under Goba's first wave, stood their ground and pushed their enemies thanks to Tajifu's unit. Danto's tribe was also having progress, despite heavy casualties. Heki Army are having their enemies pushed the farthest. With even though their strength was evenly matched, their ferocity was stronger. Bunen's HQ was near reach by Heki Army itself. Gyou Kan Ki Army was tasked to besiege Gyou and repel any Zhao force that come their way. Ring Yoku, Rai Do and his Rai Do Clan, Koku’ou and her force, Zen Ou and his Zen Ou Clan, and Kan Ki himself was being attacked by any Zhao force that tried to relieve Gyou and destroy the Qin invaders. Later that night, as Gyou was starving, Kan Ki is eating Ma Ron's cooked horse meat with Ogiko, when Rai Do and Koku Ou arrived and sees Ring Yoku snoring, the latter being stretched too thin that day. They talked about what Ou Sen thinks about losing Ma Kou. At the same time, Kan Ki Army was relieved when Zhao forces just encircled them and no movements. But Ma Ron smelled suspicious, and told Kan Ki that their survival will be with Yo Tan Wa Army or Ou Sen Army will be victorious and give them food or they are forced to lift the siege of Gyou. Kan Ki accepted Ma Ron's request that if they are ran out of food, they will abort the siege. Characters introduced Notes * The Hi Shin Unit is allowed to 'set out' from the capital Kanyou * Shin decides to take up Ou Ki's Glaive * Ou Sen was aknowledged by Ko Shou *Rin Shou Jo makes his official appearance in a flashback Trivia * The main target of this campaign is the City of Gyou in the inner Zhao * The Qin attack with 3 armies with Ou Sen as the supreme commander ** 1st army: Kan Ki Army ** 2nd army: Yo Tan Wa Army ** 3rd army: Ou Sen Army * Ou Sen is allowed to drop the plan to attack Gyou as he sees fit. But he never dropped the idea, instead used his form of psychological warfare by using refugees. * Yo Tan Wa started the attack upon Zhao forces under Kou Son Ryuu. Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Zhao Category:Qin